


Sisterhood

by madtad1



Series: A Rare Day Off [2]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtad1/pseuds/madtad1
Summary: You should read "A Rare Day Off" first. This story stands alone, but contains minor spoilers for the main story.
Relationships: Accelerator/Last Order, Misaka Imouto | Misaka Sisters/Misaka Mikoto, Misaka Imouto | Misaka Sisters/Shirai Kuroko, Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Series: A Rare Day Off [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848106
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. A Dull Day, Enlivened

**Author's Note:**

> You should read "A Rare Day Off" first. This story stands alone, but contains minor spoilers for the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a, hopefully, cute little one-shot. It's set after my longer "A Rare Day Off". It will be two parts, I'm pretty sure. Mainly because of Real dot Life stuff that's forcing me to take a break, even though I could finish it now.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I'm having fun writing it. my only warning is that it is a bit..."suggestive", to say the least, but not too terribly "naughty"

“Thus, by diligent practice and following your recommended intervals of training regimen, as set by your specialized instructors, all of you should be able to progress in developing and finessing your Esper powers. Blahblahblah…” the instructor droned on and on. 

Misaka sighed to herself and looked out the window at the sunshine. It was her last class of the day, “Theory of Esper Powers and Development”. The class defied the laws of Physics: each minute seemed to last an hour!

She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, wishing she could teleport out of the room, like her crazy roommate, Kuroko. This was an afternoon to run around in the sun, go to the park, wail on that evil soda machine, and then lean back and relax in the shade with a cold beverage.

“Blahblahblah, like Misaka. Right Misaka?”

What? Oh, no! He caught her daydreaming? She jumped up and said, “Hai, Sensei.” And sat back down again.

“Exactly, even our Resident Level 5 practices diligently every day to hone her skills. Who knows, maybe she could be the first Level 6?” the Instructor said rhetorically.

Misaka turned pale, then green. She felt faint. She leaned forward and put her face in her hands, trying not to get ill. It took her a minute to get back under control. Fortunately, no one seemed to notice.

The instructor continued to drone on. Near the end of class, Misaka’s phone vibrated, indicating a message. She looked: it was from an unknown sender. She discretely checked the message:

< “Hello Big Sister says Misaka Misaka. Misaka 10032 gave Misaka Misaka your number Misaka Misaka explains. Can you please come to meet Misaka Misaka at Misaka Misaka’s apartment Misaka Misaka asks? Misaka Misaka’s friend has a surprise for you Misaka Misaka exclaims!” >

Misaka was intrigued, but a little worried. She typed back:

< “Will he be there? 8-(“ >

Long pause, then:

< “Yes, Misaka Misaka types worriedly” >

< “Misaka Misaka promises he won’t be mean Misaka Misaka states. Yomikawa-sama will be here too Misaka Misaka promises emphatically!” >

Misaka didn’t reply right away. While she understood that he, Accelerator was reformed…or reforming, she couldn’t let go of her feelings about his slaughtering ten thousand of her Sisters; especially Misaka 9982.

Another text arrived: < “Yomikawa-sama says you can bring Kuroko-chan Misaka Misaka states. Please come, Misaka Misaka. It’s a good surprise Misaka Misaka promises excitedly.” >

Misaka sighed, there was no fighting Last Order’s excited spirit.

< “OK, we will be there. How do I get there?” >

< “YAY texts Misaka Misaka excitedly! Misaka Misaka says Misaka 10032 says Misaka 10032 will meet you at the park to bring you here.” >

It took Misaka a minute to parse that sentence.

< “OK, please let Misaka 10032 know I will be there in about 30 minutes.” >

< “Misaka Misaka is very excited to surprise Big Sister Misaka Misaka exclaims” >

Misaka sent a text to Kuroko:

< “Change of plans. Feel like coming with me to a meeting? Slight chance of danger.” >

The bell rang, indicating the end of the day. Everyone stood up and started to pack up their things. Moments later she realized that her last text might have been an…error…

From the hallway she heard, “Gangway! Judgement! Where is my Sissy?!”

Face Palm. 

MAJOR Face Palm.

“I’m in here, Kuroko. It’s ok, nothing wrong.”

< POP >

There she was, panting, Judgement banner on her sleeve, spikes in her hands, scanning the room for danger. She teleported around the room looking for danger, then teleported back to Misaka.

“Are you hurt? Who is attacking you?”

Kuroko looked over Misaka checking for any signs of injury, while the rest of her classmates, used to this sort of thing from the little Teleporter, just shook their heads and left the classroom.

“Kuroko, I said we were going to a meeting with a slight chance of danger. Not that I was currently in danger!” Misaka reached out her hand and gently rubbed Kuroko’s head while giving her a very gentle zap.

With that Kuroko calmed down and sheathed her spikes. “What’s going on?” she asked.

“One of my Sisters, she’s a little…different, as you will see, asked me to come to a meeting. She says she has a surprise for me,” replied Misaka.

“One of your Sisters would never hurt you!”

“The meeting is at the place where, where, Accelerator lives…”

Kuroko gaped. 

“Now, apparently Yomikawa-sama will be there too, so it should be safe, but they said I could bring you. I promised no more lies…and I really could use your moral support…I…I…I’m still afraid of him,” Misaka admitted.

Kuroko looked at her Onee-chan and then reached out and hugged her. “I’ll teleport his butt to Outer Space if he tries anything!”

Misaka looked at her and giggled. “Ya know, that might actually work…”

“So, where are we going?” asked Kuroko.

“We’re meeting Misaka 10032 at my favorite vending machine.”

“Hang on!” said Kuroko as she grabbed Misaka’s hand and teleported.

After three < POPs > the girls landed right in front of the poor, savagely abused (by Misaka) vending machine. It seemed to quiver in fear. 

Misaka eyed her nemesis and then, just because she knew it disturbed the little Judgement Officer, she asked with an evil tone in her voice, “Thirsty, Kuroko?” as she bounced lightly up and down on her feet, like a boxer.

“Sissy, NO!”

[ka-WHAM!] One spinning kick later, showing excellent form and the fact that she was wearing her trademark shorts under her skirt, and Misaka was the proud holder and imbiber of a cold lemonade.

“Ah!”

“Big Sister, Misaka 10032 deplores your illegal act of violence and theft deplores Misaka 10032.”

Misaka, feeling mischievous, ran up to Misaka 10032, gave her a little side hug and asked, “Would you like one too?”

“Misaka 10032 declines politely as she does not wish to have a crime committed on Misaka 10032’s behalf.”

“You should learn from your Sisters, Sissy!” Kuroko stated.

Ignoring Kuroko, Misaka asked, “Where are we going Misaka 10032?”

“District 7, the newer experimental apartments replies Misaka 10032.”

“OK, what just a second,” replies Kuroko. She then walks around Misaka 10032, examining her closely. Misaka 10032 takes this very calmly.

However…

“Kuroko!” came the growl followed by sparks flashing.

“No Sissy wait! Misaka 10032, are you carrying anything concealed that has any extra weight that I need to know about, like your Sister 16002 did?”

“Yes, Misaka 10032 reports Misaka 10032 has a Glock Model 18, fully automatic pistol, with extended 30-round magazine in a concealed holster in the small of Misaka 10032’s back. Additionally, Misaka 10032 has another 30-round magazine taped to Misaka 10032’s back, near Misaka 10032’s neck. There are also two micro stun grenades taped to Misaka 10032’s rib’s directly below and to the side of Misaka 10032’s breasts. Do you need to examine them, inquires Misaka 10032 as Misaka 10032 begins lifting Misaka 10032’s blouse and vest?”

“Yes,” says Kuroko, drooling, as Misaka shouts, “NO!” at the same time while struggling with Misaka 10032’s hands to pull the blouse and vest back down.

[ZAP!] and Kuroko was sent to the ground, smoking.

Having gotten Misaka 10032’s blouse back down and in order, Misaka strode over to Kuroko’s smoking, quivering body. “What. Did. I. Say. About, Molesting. My. Sisters!!!”

Kuroko: “ow”

Misaka through gritted teeth, “What did we discuss?”

“Hands off like they were Plutonium?” replied Kuroko whimpering.

Misaka 10032 watched in fascination.

“Why were you ogling my Sister with lewd thoughts in your little red head?” asked Misaka dangerously.

Kuroko sat up gingerly with her hands out in front of her in supplication. “If I’m going to teleport with both of you, I need a good idea of weight. Then I remembered 16002 and all the guns…”

Misaka blinked. That…that actually made sense. She turned to Misaka 10032 and asked, “Do we weigh the same and how much does all your firepower weigh?”

“Misaka 10032 estimates that Big Sister and Misaka 10032 are the same weight plus or minus 100 gms, with Big Sister weighing more.”

Misaka “Hey!”

“Misaka 10032 reports the firearm weighs 620 gms, fully loaded; spare magazine 280 gms; micro grenades 200 gms each for a total additional weight of 1,308 gms.”

“Kuroko, is that too much?”

Kuroko stood up and stretched. “Give me a minute to recover, but I can do that. It will just be shorter hops.”

“Big Sister, Misaka 10032 inquires, what is ‘molesting’ and why would Kuroko perform an action defined as ‘accosting, abusing or fondling’ to Misaka 10032?”

Misaka turned beet red and even Kuroko had the good graces to blush.

Misaka starting waving her arms frantically. “We don’t have time for this now, Misaka 10032. Maybe ask your Mother?”

Misaka 10032 made a mental note to do so later.

“Kuroko please tell me you can teleport?”

In response, Kuroko ended the embarrassment (for now) and started a series of teleportations to District 7. They ended up at a bus stop that Kuroko was familiar with near the apartment. Misaka 10032 led them the short distance to the building itself where Misaka saw a familiar face standing outside, apparently watching and waiting for them.

“ONEE-CHAN!” Came the cry as a small girl launched herself at Misaka. Kuroko was amazed to see yet another girl that looked like her Sissy, but this one was much younger. She looked like she was maybe ten years old. She was not quite four feet tall, wearing a cute blue striped sundress, and her hair was cropped fairly short and stuck out in all directions. And she was tackle-hugging Misaka.

“Misaka Misaka is so glad you came Misaka Misaka shouts excitedly! It has been so long since Misaka Misaka got to see you Misaka Misaka says sadly. Misaka Misaka missed you Onee-chan, Misaka Misaka says while trying to make tears so Onee-chan will feel guilty.”

She then noticed Kuroko and got a little shy. She clung to Misaka’s legs.

“Misaka Last Order, this is my best friend, Kuroko Shirai. Kuroko-chan, this is Misaka Last Order.”

“Hello, Kuroko-san, Misaka Misaka is Onee-chan’s little Sister Misaka Misaka clarifies. Misaka Misaka is happy to meet you, Misaka Misaka states.”

“Hello Misaka Last Order, it’s nice to meet another Sister too.”

Last Order looked at Kuroko strangely for a moment then turned to Misaka and asked, “Does she think about molesting Misaka Misaka too, Misaka Misaka wonders out loud?”

It’s a wonder Misaka and Kuroko did not pass out from the amount of blood that rushed to their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids, they say the darndest things!
> 
> Also, "ask your Mother?"
> 
> Who wold like to see that discussion at Touma's apartment?
> 
> This just popped in my head this Morning when I woke up. I'll probably finish it later today. Comments and critiques welcome, as always. Hope it brings a smile!


	2. Speak to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in a day as a humorous one shot. I don't think anyone has done something like it. It was for my amusement and to hopefully give you all a little grin.
> 
> I rated it T, but it is Risque, with a little adult humor. Sorry, no naughty bits showing.
> 
> Per usual, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Misaka Misaka wants to know will Misaka Misaka be oooogled, ogled, too; whatever that word is?”

Kuroko felt herself shrinking down to about two feet tall as she turned to meet Misaka’s glare. Misaka took a deep breath and reached down her hand, and rubbed the top of Last Order’s head. “No Last Order, you don’t have to worry anything about that, DOES. SHE KUROKO?”

“Misaka Misaka wants to know why you are sparking Onee-chan Misaka Misaka inquires curiously?”

Kuroko felt death was imminent. She could already feel the electrical charge building around her body, her hair starting to frizz.

“No reason, Last Order. I’m just getting ready to DISCHARGE a little situational irritation because of something that happened earlier.”

Kuroko was actually, for the first time in her life, wishing that the ape, Kamijou would show up with Imagine Breaker.

Then Misaka suddenly laughed and all the sparking stopped. Misaka knelt down and gave Last Order another hug. “Sweetie, you are so cute, don’t be in a big hurry to grow up! Enjoy being a little girl for a while. I wish I had. Let’s go upstairs and see the surprise!”

“Misaka Misaka wants you to know Accelerator is in his room Misaka Misaka reassures Big Sister.”

The four of them got in the elevator and went up to the apartment’s floor. Last Order led them to an apartment door and crashed it open, running inside like the excited little girl she is screaming, “Misaka Misaka reports they’re here!”

Misaka and Kuroko heard a familiar voice respond with firmness, “Last Order. We’ve talked about slamming the door and screaming!”

As Misaka, Kuroko, and Misaka 10032 got to the door, they saw the no-nonsense Anti-Skill Lieutenant Yomikawa holding Last Order by the shoulders and lecturing her. 

“Misaka Misaka reports Misaka Misaka is sorry, but Misaka Misaka was excited because Onee-chan was visiting. Also, Misaka Misaka wants to inquire what is oogle…ogle and why would Kuroko-san do that to Misaka Misaka?”

Dead silence. Kuroko sweat dropped as Yomikawa’s head slowly turned towards her. Any thought of teleporting to freedom, out of Academy City and possibly to Tibet, were cancelled when she was zapped just enough by Misaka to disrupt her ability to focus and teleport.

“Last Order,” said Yomikawa, “Did Kuroko actually say or do that or is this just something you heard on the Network?”

“Misaka Misaka heard it on the network, but Onee-chan was warning Kuroko-san about her Sisters and Misaka Misaka is a Sister too Misaka Misaka declares proudly”

From deeper inside the apartment, a voice answered her, “First you have to grow a chest, runt.” The voice sounded familiar, yet different.

Misaka Last Order tore away from Yomikawa and went flying further into the apart screeching: “You Big Meanie, Misaka Worst, Misaka Misaka demands you take that back shouts Misaka Misaka. Misaka Misaka does too have a chest, Misaka Misaka affirms. Just because yours is bigger doesn’t make you better, shouts Misaka Misaka!”

“Stuffing your bra does not count as a chest, midget,” came the retort. This was followed by a wordless shriek of anger, apparently from Misaka Last Order and then came the sounds of combat.

Yomikawa came to the door. “Kids. Welcome to my home. And my world. Please come in! Misaka-san, I think this is the first time we’ve been able to meet informally; Misaka 10032, welcome again; Kuroko, nice to see you too. Perhaps we will have a chat later.”

LARGE sweat drop.

They went into the apartment’s living room where they found an interesting tableau. A pretty woman in a lab was holding a struggling Last Order in midair. Last Order was struggling like a puppy that has been picked up against its will. Sitting in a chair, with a bemused look on her face was another Misaka sister. Kuroko stopped dead. 

And stared.

This Sister looked older, by a few years than her Sissy. And more…womanly. She was taller, her chest was significantly fuller, and her hips were a nice shape too. She was…magnificent. Kuroko became aware of sizzling and snapping noises behind her. She quickly turned her whole body to look at Misaka and a bemused Yomikawa. 

“Misaka-san, please, I have enough trouble keeping the others from destroying my apartment,” said Yomikawa with amusement. 

It registered on both Misaka and Kuroko’s faces that Misaka had actually, without conscious thought, pulled a token out of her pocket and placed it on top of her index finger and thumb. She casually placed it back in her pocket. 

“Kuroko meet my Y.O.U.N.G.E.S.T Sister, Misaka Worst. She is the last to be born from all the Sisters. Misaka Worst my best friend and socially inept roommate, Kuroko Shirai.”

“I am happy to meet another Sister, Misaka Worst.”

“Nice to meet you too, Roaming eyes.”

Kuroko did a double take, “Hey! Wait a minute! She speaks differently than the others. Wait! What? ‘Roaming eyes’? Grrrr…”

Everyone else laughed and the tension was broken.

Yomikawa then said, “Misaka, I want to introduce you to another friend of mine: this is Yoshikawa Kikyou.”

“Hello Misaka-san, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Hello, nice to meet you too.”

“Yoshikawa-san, please explain why we asked Misaka here today.”

“Misaka-san, as you know, Accelerator was shot in the head rescuing Last Order and received brain damage. In order for him to function and use his powers, the Sisters agreed to lend part of the Misaka Network, “Radio Noise”, to be part of his processing, so he can function and use his abilities when he needs to. He has been fitted with a collar that contains a battery and microprocessors, connecting him to their network, that is wired to his brain to help him function.”

“Misaka 10032 confirms that this was done in gratitude for his saving Last order’s life and defeating the virus in her body, Misaka 10032 confirms.”

Yoshikawa continued, “I was contacted by Misaka 16002. She was sad because you were in pain and could not enjoy the support of the Misaka Network and all your Sisters. She thought that since I had come up with the device for Accelerator to function, that I could be able to come up with one for you to join the Sisters.”

Misaka was moved that Misaka 16002 was so thoughtful. “But, of course, my normal voltages I generate, the magnetic fields I constantly put out, make that impossible. I have to be careful even with my cell phones, especially when I am using my powers full force.”

“That was my first thought as well”, admitted Yoshikawa.

“Misaka 16002 was sad reports Misaka 10032.”

“But, the more I thought about it, the more I hated giving up without even trying. So, I dug in, and I realized that it didn’t really need to be that shielded. So, I consulted with Dr. Heaven Canceller and we came up with something that we think will work! I’m going to show you, you can try it now, and then we can talk about proceeding. Interested?”

Misaka nodded.

Yoshikawa handed her a box like a bracelet might come in. Misaka opened it and there was a strange disk in it. It was thin, about 1.5 inches in diameter and had three thin tabs coming out of it. She stared.

“How does this work?” Misaka asked.

“I was able to miniaturize it a lot because it doesn’t really need a battery, for the obvious reason. Your body produces enough background micro voltage to keep it running as long as you are alive. The case is shock resistant to several million volts. Are you familiar with bone conduction?”

“Sound conducted by contact to bone?”

“Correct, that is basically how this works. It would be implanted under the skin behind one of your ears. The case provides the bone conduction. The tabs are to gather voltage and to connect to your body as an antenna.”

“What? This would really work?”

“Would you like to make a test run?”

Misaka got excited. “Please!”

“Misaka Last Order, please ask all the Misakas to not speak when we try this, I don’t want to overload Misaka with the first try.”

“Misaka Misaka is contacting all Misakas now Misaka Misaka reports.

“Misaka please sit in this armchair and recline your head,” Yoshikawa instructed. “OK, tilt your head left. Yomikawa, please hold her hair back, yes like that. Misaka, I’m going to shave your hair here a little, it won’t show, I promise.”

“Ohhhhh, ok, I guess.”

Misaka felt like a little razer shave off a small patch of hair behind her right ear. She then felt the cold metal of the disk placed there, almost touching her ear. It felt like something sticky and slimy was holding it in place. 

“So far, so good. You’re going to feel a little sting Misaka and it will fell uncomfortable for a minute and then you won’t feel it any more, OK?”

“OK”

It definitely felt like three little beestings, but the pain went away after a moment. 

“Please don’t move your head, I’m calibrating. Let me know if you feel anything strange or you feel like you’re losing your vision.”

“What?”

Yomikawa said, “Not funny Yoshikawa”

Misaka heard some funny noises and a warm sensation from behind her ear. 

“OK, everyone be silent for a moment while we try this. Misaka, this will require your finest control until you get used to it. It is already charged and on. You probably feel something. Reach with your magnetic field and “feel” for something that seems like a switch on the device. Close your eyes if it helps you concentrate. It’s not a real switch, but it will feel like one to your senses…I hope…”

Misaka located the strange device and its field immediately. It took just a second or two to located the switch.

“OK, got it.”

“Flip it on.”

Misaka did and felt/heard something.

Yoshikawa whispered, “Misaka 10032, try contacting Misaka on the Network without speaking out loud.”

< “Welcome to the Network, Big Sister, we’ve missed you and we have waited a long time for this moment, says Misaka 10032 with great joy.” >

Misaka starting crying tears of joy. “I…I HEARD HER!!!”

Misaka quickly tried to send back: < “Can you hear me? I heard you clearly!” >

< “Misaka 16002 cannot wait! Misaka 16002 is overcome with joy. Big Sister is on Misaka Network, Misaka 16002 cries out. Misaka 16002 has liquid leaking from her eyes?” >

Kuroko looked around the apartment: Last Order and Misaka 10032 were silently crying, Misaka Worst looked stunned, Misaka was crying. Suddenly all the Misakas in the apartment rushed together and hugged, even Misaka Worst.

Other Misakas from around the city and around the world started to chime in; everyone wanted to talk to Big Sister on the network and say ‘Welcome’. They forgot that they were used to hearing almost ten thousand voices at once. Misaka started to overload. 

“Please slow down. Please. I love you all but I’m not used to this many voices in my head at once.” She grabbed her head and fell down.

“Overload!” shouted Yoshikawa, “Last Order, ask them to please stop at once!”

Last Order quickly restored quiet in the network. Misaka got back up and said, “Wow, everyone had a lot to say!” and laughed shakily.

“Misaka 10032 warns Big Sister that there will be an adjustment period as you are very new to the Network.”

“Yeah, and you will be their new toy for a while,” laughed Misaka Worst.

“Hmmm, we will have to work on training with you before turning you loose with this, “said Yoshikawa.

Kuroko piped up quietly, “Yoshikawa-sama, what about an emergency kill switch Sissy could just push manually, like say press the device itself through the skin to turn it off for situations like this?”

“Damn, why didn’t I think of that! Excellent idea and easy to implement! Thank you, Kuroko-san! OK, Misaka-san, say your goodbyes and then feel that little switch again and click it off.”

< “Goodbye everyone! Thank you! Talk to you soon!” >

Misaka looked around stunned. Everyone was staring at her. 

“Misaka Misaka wants to know if you like your surprise, Misaka Misaka inquires, holding her breath.”

“I can’t thank you all enough, and it’s not even my birthday!”

“Misaka Misaka also wants to know if you will do the surgery? Misaka Misaka wants to be able to talk to you on the network Misaka Misaka confesses.”

“What kind of surgery are we talking about, Yoshikawa-sama?”

“Outpatient with Dr Heaven Canceller. In and out in maybe four hours with light sedation only, no general anesthetic needed. Protective bandages for a few days. Misaka 10032 volunteered to work with you to train you on how to use it and how to navigate the network.

“Let’s do this!”

Everyone said their goodbyes, with hugs given all around. Last Order hugged her Onee-chan hard and then surprisingly, hugged Kuroko too and whispered something in Kuroko’s ear that made Kuroko blush, grab Misaka’s arm, and rapidly teleport as far as she could from the apartment. After six super-fast teleports, Misaka was actually getting dizzy. 

“Kuroko, STOP! What’s going on? What did Last Order say to you?” Misaka grabbed Kuroko’s arm.“And don’t you think about trying to escape by ditching me here and teleporting away!”

Kuroko wouldn’t look Misaka in the eye. She mumbled something and turned red.

Misaka growled and said menacingly, “I didn’t quite hear that…”

Kuroko looked up at her Sissy’s face and knew she was about to see if there was life after death.

“She whispered to me that she didn’t stuff her bra…”

There was a brilliant flash of light and then she knew nothing.

A few weeks later Misaka was sitting in her favorite park, having just gotten herself a can of bean soda from the vending machine of doom. She also battered it into a second can, which turned out to be an iced coffee, which she set aside.

She was enjoying her drink and the shade when she became aware that someone had sat next to her and picked up the iced coffee and started drinking. The boy had carefully placed his arm on the back of the bench, being sure to be close, but not touching her.

“That’s a big smile on your face, Biribiri, it’s nice to see! Were you having pleasant thoughts?”

“No, just ‘talking’ to my Sisters, making plans. Three Sisters on overwatch at your place now. Since this is my week with you, I have a fourth bringing dinner by at seven PM for Index. Ready for our date?”

“Yes, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Short but sweet. Hope you enjoyed. COmments and critiques always welcomed. I had fun writing it. Back to the other two stories ASAP.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left kudos, I appreciate it!


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do it...
> 
> Still not my anime, not my characters, only my twisted sense of humor...

"RIbbit Ribbit"

< Incoming Text Message: Kamijou Touma >

"Biribiri! What did your perverted roommate do to Misaka 10032 and why would you tell her to ask Index about it?!"

"I'm covered in bite marks!"

"Such misfortune!"


End file.
